101 How to Get a Girl
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Echizen's Sempais are tired of seeing the romance of their kohai and Sakuno going no where! So they decide to take the matter into their own hands! Which Sempai's plan will be the one that get the two together? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**101 How To Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Yo! As you have heard my kohai, Echizen Ryoma is having a bit of a girl problem. Hehehe, and as his Sempais, we have devised a plan to get set him up with Sakuno. Now, let's see wee whose plan will work! Wish us luck!

**Momoshiro Takeshi's Plan**

"Ne, Echizen!" Momoshiro called.

"What do you want Momo-Sempai?" Ryoma asked as he wiped the beads of sweat off his brows.

"Can you go buy me a drink?" Momoshiro asked as he handed his kohai someone money.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Ryoma asked a bit irritated.

Momoshiro chuckled. "Because you're my kohai!"  
Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
"O-chibi!" Kikumaru called, "Can you get me something too?"  
Ryoma sighed. "Fine."  
And before he knew it, all of his Sempais had already asked him to buy a drink. "Geez, am I some sort of slave?" Ryoma complained as he walked to the vending machine.

When Ryoma was out of sight his Sempais grinned. "Let's see if your plan works, Momoshiro." Fuji said with a smile.

Momoshiro smiled. "Of course it will! It happens in all mangas!"

Oishi rolled his eyes. "Just because it happens in mangas, doesn't mean they'll instantly fall in love."  
"Ma, ma, we'll see Oishi-Sempai." Momoshiro said with a grin and they followed their kohai.

**With Ryoma**

Ryoma sighed and inserted the money and got the drinks they wanted. His hands were full and the drinks looked as if they were about to drop. "Geez." He sighed.

The drinks were in the way, so Ryoma was barely able to see over the drinks. "KYAA!"

Ryoma cursed and tumbled over the person. "Shit." He groaned and looked down to see caged beneath him was a frightened Sakuno. Tears were already welling up and Ryoma felt uncomfortable. He didn't move and neither did Sakuno. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned seeing a red lump swelling on her temple. Sakuno blushed and nodded her head. "I…I'm fine." She whispered, "Just got hit by one of the cans."  
Ryoma slowly got up helping her up as well. "I'll take you to the nurse's office."  
Sakuno shook her head. "What about the drinks?" She asked.

Ryoma looked at the drinks all over the ground and scratched his head. He shrugged. "I'll pick it up when I get back."  
Sakuno looked worried. "Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

Ryoma nodded and beckoned her to the nurse. "Let's get some ice." He said.

Sakuno nodded her head timidly and followed Ryoma. Momoshiro fist pumped the air. "Going better then I planned!" He said happily.

Inui pushed up his glasses and looked through his papers. "20.22% Something may happen but 79.88% Nothing will happen because Echizen being so dense."  
"We still haven't even had a turn yet." Kikumaru said with a sigh.

"Well, we don't know yet though." Oishi said.

"SSSSSSSssss." Kaoru hissed, "Where's captain?"  
The all looked at each other. "SHIT!" They screamed and hurried back to the tennis courts to prevent from feeling the wrath of the tennis captain.  
**Nurse's Office**

"Sensei?" Ryoma called.

There was no answer so Ryoma just opened the door. "Sit down, I'll get you some ice."  
Sakuno nodded her head and sat down on the stool waiting patiently. "Don't you have tennis pratice…Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno asked making small talk.

Ryoma nodded his head as he searched for a cooling pack. "The Sempais asked me to go buy them drinks."  
Sakuno nodded her head. There was an awkward silence and Sakuno was fidgeting. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

Sakuno turned red and shook her head violently. She suddenly became dizzy. "OY!" Ryoma yelled as he raced to catch Sakuno from hitting her head first on the floor.

He caught her and her head was resting his chest. Ryoma let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the sleeping figure on his chest. "Geez." He sighed, "Causing me a lot of trouble again Ryuzaki."

He managed to get up and carry her like a bride onto the bed. He tucked her in and watched her sleep. He placed the ice pack on her head and watched her shudder at the sudden coolness. Ryoma bent over and was about to kiss the ice pack when the nurse came in. "Al-el-le~" The nurse said covering her mouth, "Am I interrupting something?"  
Ryoma shot up straight and quickly walked out of the nurse's room. The nurse smiled, "_How cute."_

**Back at the Tennis Courts**

"Echizen." Tezuka called angrily.

"Hai?" Ryoma said as he handed everyone their drinks.

"Where have you been?"

"With Ryuzaki." He said bluntly.

Everyone gasped and giggled like little school girls. Tezuka shot them a look to make them shut up. "And why was that?" Tezuka asked intensely.

"Because, she got hit with one of the cans when we bumped into each other."

Tezuka turned to his other teammates. "And who said you guys could get Echizen to buy drinks?"

The other players gulped. "100 laps NOW!" Tezuka demanded.

They sighed and ran. "Echizen, you do 50."  
Echizen nodded his head and followed everyone around the tennis courts. Tezuka shook his head and let out an exhausted sigh. "What am I going to do with you guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

BURNING! HELLO! Everyone as you know Echizen is very dense. But, as you can see I will be the one to get Echizen and Sakuno-Chan together BURNING! BE PREPARED!

**Kawamura Takashi's Plan**

Today is that dreadful day that Ryoma hated the most. Kawamura had just begun to befriend Sakuno and she was unhappy. "What's wrong Sakuno-Chan?" Kawamura asked when he saw her in distress.

Sakuno let out a sigh and showed him the chocolates. "I was planning to give this to everyone but it seems that they all left."  
Kawamura nodded his head. Sakuno handed him one. "Please accept it." She said.

Kawamura smiled and accepted it. "Wow! It's delicious." He said happily as he at the homemade chocolates.

Sakuno smiled happily. "I'm glad you liked it Kawamura-Sempai."  
Up in a tree Ryoma was quietly seething and Kawamura knew he was up there as well.  
**Plan: **As you know Sakuno is a very sweet girl and had befriended everyone in the tennis team, so as expected, she would make chocolates for them. Kawamura knowing this devised a plan to make Ryoma jealous by seeing Sakuno (the girl Ryoma liked) giving another guy (Kawamura) chocolates.

"It's so delicious!" Kawamura said as he continued to eat it.

Sakuno blushed. "Thank you."  
Kawamura scratched his head. "Well maybe Echizen already went home."  
Sakuno looked crestfallen. "Well maybe you should go and give it to him there?"  
Sakuno blushed. "I don't think that would be proper."  
Kawamura smirked. "It's fine!" Kawamura ripped a piece of paper out and scribbled Ryoma's address, "I think he's living by himself if I remember correctly."  
Sakuno took the paper and bowed. "Thank you, I'll give everyone else's' tomorrow."  
Kawamura nodded his head. "See you tomorrow then."  
"Yeah." Sakuno replied back and hurried to Ryoma's home.

**Ryoma's Home**

Thankfully, Ryoma had gone back home seething that he saw Sakuno giving Kawamura chocolate. (Didn't hear anything that they were talking about except that the chocolate was delicious) Ryoma sighed and sat on his couch. The sky had begun to cloud and darken. "I guess we might not have practice tomorrow if this keeps up." He sighs.

He switches on the TV and just as he's about to settle back down on his couch his door bell is rung. He walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?" Ryoma said plainly as he see Sakuno bright red.

"Um…um…" Sakuno stuttered.

Echizen looked up to see that a sudden down pour had begun. "Come inside." Echizen said, "It's raining hard."  
Sakuno turned to see it was indeed raining hard and she had no umbrella. She walked in timidly and was uneasy. She had never been to a guy's house including the fact that he lives alone. "You live alone?" Sakuno asked looking around the quiet living room.

Ryoma nodded his head as he poured tea for her. "Here." He said as he handed her the cup of tea.

Sakuno nodded and took the cup and sipped it quietly. The TV made the room less tense but nonetheless it was awkward. "Thank you for before…Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said as the blush crept up to her face again.

"It was my fault…I should have apologized." Ryoma said, "Sorry."  
Sakuno shook her head. "It's not your fault. I should have watched where I was going in the first place."  
Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair. "Well…I guess we can say it's both our faults then, ne?" Ryoma said giving her a sweet smile.

Sakuno turned bright red. "Are you okay?" Ryoma asked seeing her flustered face.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Oh," Sakuno said remembering why she was here, "I came to give you this."  
Sakuno handed Ryoma the chocolates. "Thanks." He said, "Can I eat it now?"  
Sakuno blushed and nodded her head. Ryoma opened the box and took a bite out of the chocolate. "It's delicious." He said happily.

Sakuno smiled joyfully. Hearing that from the guy she liked was like hearing she won the lottery. Ryoma watched her to see that her face was still red and was worried. Once Ryoma had finished the chocolate he suddenly leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers. She was taken back and was too shocked to move away. Her face heated up even more. "You have a fever." Ryoma said, "Lay down, I'll get you a cooling pad."  
Sakuno shook her head. "I need to go home, Obaa-Chan will start to worry."  
"Well you can't go now." Ryoma said opening the window curtain to show the rain hitting his window, "And I haven't bought an umbrella yet."  
Sakuno blushed at the thought of spending the night at a man's house and to add that it was her crush's. Sakuno laid down on the couch and closed her eyes soon she had fall fast asleep. "Do you want some ice…chips?" Ryoma trailed off when he saw the sleeping figure on his couch.

She looked so defenseless that Ryoma couldn't help but stare. He quietly walked over to the other side of the couch and placed the cooling pad on her forehead. She shifted and turned her body towards Ryoma. Ryoma sighed and pulled out his phone. "I guess I should call Ryuzaki-Sensei." He said as he scrolled through his contacts.

Soon the power went out. "What the hell?" Ryoma said and looked at his phone.

The connection was out and there was no way to contact anyone. Ryoma sighed. "Well I guess I should find some candles." He said to himself as he walked around the house.

Ryoma made small steps as he looked around for where he had placed the candles as he used his phone light. The sound of thunder boomed and soon after the light had brightened the room for the second. Sakuno let out a scream. Ryoma had dropped his phone and rushed back to the living room. "What's wrong?" He asked as he squinted in the darkness.

Sakuno didn't reply just quaked under the blanket that Ryoma had put on her. "Ryuzaki?" Ryoma said unsure, "Say something."  
The sound of thunder was louder this time and Sakuno let out a small squeak. Ryoma took small steps and reached the couch. "What's wrong?" Ryoma asked as he knelt down as if speaking to a small child.

Sakuno didn't answer. The lightening flashed and that instant, Ryoma could see was a balled up blanket. "What's wrong?" Ryoma asked again not making any move to touch her.

Sakuno didn't reply to his question. Another roar and Sakuno jumped up hugging onto Ryoma tightly and knocking him over. "Sorry." Sakuno whispered her voice shaking as much as her body was.

Ryoma just stayed still letting Sakuno shake. What was he suppose to do? He was unsure. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Another roar of lighting came making Sakuno shake even more. "Are you afraid of lightening?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded. Ryoma let out a sigh. Ryoma thought this over. "Oh! I know!" Ryoma said.

He picked Sakuno up and hurried to his bedroom to get his IPod. He took the ear buds and put them in her ears. "Listening to some music and I'll put something over your eyes." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded her head and clicked play. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sakuno nodded her head and leaned on Ryoma as she slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of music.

**Next Day**

"Geez that was some storm yesterday." Momoshiro said as he swung his racket.

Ryoma nodded his head returning the serve. "But I don't think I'd mind if there was a storm like that again sometime in the future." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Good evening minna-san! As you know from the pervious chapters, Echizen is 100% dense! So using the data that I have gather I am 87.67% sure my plan will be successful. And the other 12.43% let's say it'll come out oddly.

**Sadaharu Inui's Plan **

Inui was reading though his notebooks that he had wrote down everything between Ryoma and Sakuno. "So far nothing has happen." Inui said as he pushed up his glasses, "100% dense."  
He stroked his chin. "The only logical approach would be just to tell him to ask her out."  
Inui shook his head. "No, no, that doesn't make it fun."  
"Inui-Sempai, "Ryoma called, "What are you doing? Aren't you going home yet?"  
Inui shut his notebook and turned to face his kohai. "Not yet." Inui said, "I'm still collecting data on today's practice."  
"Oh." Ryoma said, "Well I'll be leaving."  
"Echizen," Inui called.

Ryoma turned. "Yeah?"  
"How do you feel about Sakuno Ryuzaki?" Inui said as he stared intently at Ryoma.

Ryoma rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I don't think it concerns you Sempai." Ryoma retorted, "Besides it wouldn't matter."  
"Ah I see, well tomorrow she will be wearing that one cheerleading costume that she wore with Tomoka Osakada." Inui said, "The one that was very revealing."  
Ryoma twitched. "I see." He said and left.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "No movements made with comment." Inui said as he wrote it down in his notebook, "Well I better fulfill my promise."  
Inui then searched for Sakuno.

**Next Day**

"This is embarrassing Inui-Sempai." Sakuno said as she hid behind the door, "I only wore this before because Tomo-Chan made me!"  
Inui read the information from his notebook. "98% of the boys who had seen you wearing that had liked it very much and Echizen was also part of that percentage."  
Sakuno turned bright red. "I guess…I could wear it until the end of your matches." Sakuno whispered as she fidgeted.

Sakuno came out of the changing room to reveal a fitting cheer top that revealed her waist and a mini skirt. "Are you sure this is alright to wear?" Sakuno asked as she fidgeted around.

Inui nodded his head. "Well, shall we go and cheer on Echizen?" Inui asked.

Sakuno nodded her head and followed her sempai.

**With Ryoma**

Ryoma was warming up for his home match and was looking around for Sakuno. "_Where is she?"_ He asked himself as he repeatedly it the ball to the adjacent wall.

"(whistle) Look at the fine lady." Someone called, "Pretty hot isn't she?"  
Ryoma stopped hitting the ball and looked in the direction they were facing to see Sakuno wearing a revealing outfit. Ryoma seethed when he saw the guys approaching her. "_Why the hell is she by herself?"_ Ryoma asked himself as he watched, "_Especially while wearing something like that!"_

But not too far away, Inui was in the bushes writing more data into his notebooks. "Going as planned." He said, "Next is for Ryoma to attack."  
Ryoma snapped when one of the guys touched Sakuno's shoulder. Ryoma served the ball and it smacked the guy in the back of the head. The other guy looked around befuddled by his friend just falling. "Get away from her." Ryoma said when he got closer.

The man put his hands up and carried the unconscious one away. Sakuno looked up flustered. "Thank you…again." She said.

Ryoma nodded his head and threw her his jacket. "Wear that." He said, "And don't you dare take it off."  
Sakuno nodded her head and slipped on his jacket. It was bigger then Sakuno had imagined and it was warm. From Ryoma's view, he thought she looked adorable and like a little mascot. "Let's go." He said as he headed to the tennis courts.  
"Okay." She said as she followed.

"Cleared." Inui said, "Plan success, on to the next operation."  
**After Ryoma's Match**

"Here." Sakuno said handing Ryoma an ice cold water and a towel, "Good job."  
"Thanks." Ryoma said as he wiped his sweat away and drank all of the water.

Sakuno smiled. "That was a really good match." She said happily, "I wish I could play like that."  
"Your hair is still too long." Ryoma said.

"Leave my hair alone!" Sakuno said.

Ryoma smirked and touched her long hair. "You should let it down." He said.

Sakuno looked away embarrassed. "Maybe." She whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Good evening! Well, so far Echizen-Kun's relationship with Ryuzaki-San is getting closer! Well tomorrow is White Day so Echizen-Kun will get her a present! (Wish him luck)

**Shuichiro Oishi's Plan**

"Echizen-Kun." Oishi called as they had just about finished putting everything away.

"What is it Sempai?" Ryoma asked as he changed into his school uniform.

"What are you getting Ryuzaki-San for White day?"

Ryoma's eyes widened as he checked his phone for the date. Ryoma sighed. He had forgotten all about White day because of the exams and the matches coming up. "I didn't plan anything." Ryoma said sadly.

Oishi mentally fist pumped the air. "Then let's go get her something." Oishi said, "I have to go get something for Okaa-San and my little sister."  
"Oh…okay then." Ryoma said.

**Underground Mall**

"I can't cook." Ryoma told his Sempai truthfully.

Oishi chuckled. "Ma, ma, it's fine." Oishi said as he looked around, "Do you know what she likes?"  
Ryoma thought this over. "Ribbons?"  
"Why does that sound like a question?" Oishi asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "I barely see her wearing causal clothes."  
"Well is there some accessories of some sort she wears during school?"  
Ryoma shrugged. Oishi sighed feeling this situation was hopeless and then came up with a good idea. "Why not get her jewelry?" Oishi asked.

"Girls like that kind of stuff?" Ryoma asked (0% love experience) (100% experienced in tennis)

Oishi let out a sigh. His kohai was sadly inexperienced. "Well let's go check out some stores then."

As they looked through each girl store they could find, they kept getting weird looks. "I think we should look separately Sempai." Ryoma said as they continued walking to the next store.

"Why's that?" Oishi said oblivious to the looks him and Ryoma were receiving.

"People are looking at us funny because we're going into women stores." Ryoma said.

Oishi looked at his kohai and took him a moment to process. Oishi's face turned red with embarrassment. "I think you're right." Oishi said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Echizen-Kun."  
Ryoma nodded his head and went off on his own. "_Now what do girls like?" _Ryoma asked himself as he window shopped.

"Ryoma-Sama?" Someone called.

Ryoma looked up to see Tomo looking curiously at him. She was still wearing her school uniform. "You're here by yourself?" Tomo asked.

Ryoma nodded his head. "You?"

Tomo nodded her head. "My Oto-San wanted me to pick up my Okaa-San's gift that he ordered."  
Ryoma then thought of a brilliant idea. "What does Ryuzaki want?"  
Tomo looked at him confused. "As a gift." Ryoma explained, "For White day."  
"_You_." Tomo thought.

"Is there anything she likes?"  
Tomo thought it over. Sakuno was her best friend so she should know what she likes and doesn't like. "Sakuno-Chan likes sweets." Tomo said, "She also likes stuff animals like bears."  
Ryoma nodded his head as Tomo explained what Sakuno liked. "Oh, last time I went out with Sakuno, she saw this huge bear and wouldn't stop staring at it."  
"Where's that bear?" Ryoma asked.

"In the arcade, with that huge crane."  
Ryoma then raced off. Tomo let out a sigh. "Well best of luck to you." She said as she walked away, "That crane is cheap."  
Ryoma had finally reached the arcade that was nearly vacant. He looked around and found the large crane machine with a few bears lying in different directions and the bears were indeed big. They were at least each 5-6 feet while standing. Ryoma sighed. He wasn't very interested in arcade games as a child but he had played a few but he knew, crane games ate your money. Ryoma scratched his head and pondered his choices. Make chocolate or try to get the bear…poisonous chocolate that might kill Sakuno or a whole bunch of money getting eaten and maybe not even getting the bear. Ryoma thought it over and sighed. He was already there…he might as well give it a try. Ryoma inserted his money and moved the crane. It slowly moved and then jerked when Ryoma stopped it. Ryoma then pressed the button and the crane began to lower itself. The claws opened and then clamped onto the bear's head like a bear trap. The bear slowly rose up and began to sway as it made its way to the box. Ryoma watched in excitement as it made it to the box. But just as it was going to go in the bear had been released and fallen a few inches away from the box. Ryoma hit his head against the machine. "So close." He said as he stared intently at the machine. (Ryoma hates to lose)

**One Hour Later**

Ryoma raised the bear up in success. He felt like he achieved something but then noticed how light his wallet felt. He sighed at the thought of looking at his wallet. He carried the hugged bear to the exit while people watched in awe at the huge soft brown bear with a soft white ribbon around its neck. _"I hope she likes this_." Ryoma thought.

**Next Day (White Day)**

"KAWAII!" Girls screamed as they passed Ryoma holding should a large teddy bear.  
Soon, the whole tennis team had seen Ryoma carrying that huge bear. "Who is that for?" Momoshiro asked as he poked playfully at the bear.

Ryoma pulled the bear away from Momoshiro. "Hands off." He said, "You're going to get it all dirty."  
"Wait isn't that one from that large crane machine?" Kikumaru asked.

Ryoma nodded his head. The bell had just rung and Ryoma hurried to his class. Both boys and girls were giving him funny looks. "Wow you were actually able to win it." Tomo said when she saw him.

Ryoma nodded his head. "Thanks for the idea." He said.

Tomo patted his back. "No prob, well she's here, might as well give it to her now."  
Ryoma turned to the door to see a surprised Sakuno. Ryoma walked over to Sakuno and held the arms of the bear as if it was standing. "Good morning." He said trying to make his voice higher, "Happy White Day."  
Sakuno blushed at how cute Ryoma was asking. Usually, Ryoma wouldn't even dare think of acting like that. Especially when everyone in the class was watching. "Here you go." Ryoma said in his normal voice, "Thanks for the chocolates for before."  
Sakuno hugged the bear also hugged Ryoma in the process. Ryoma turned red from her touch. "Ryoma-Sama is blushing!" Tomo pointed out.

"Shut it!" Ryoma said.

Sakuno giggled. "Thank you." She said, "I love it."  
Ryoma nodded his head. "I'm glad."


	5. Chapter 5

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Fsuhhhhh…Everyone is hyped up about Echizen and Ryuzaki getting together. Does it really matter? Though the wager is the winner gets 1,000 yen from the other players. Fsuhhhh…maybe I'll buy some new tennis shoes with that. Fsuhhhhh I hope my plan works.

**Kaidoh Kaoru**

"Echizen." Kaidoh called out to his kohai.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"How's your cat?"

Ryoma scratched his head. "I don't have him anymore." Ryoma said, "He's in America with my parents."  
"Oh." Kaidoh said a little disappointed.

Ryoma thought it over. "Maybe it's time to get a new pet."  
"Really?" Kaidoh said with his ears perking up happily, "You're going to get a new pet?"

Ryoma packed up his tennis racket. "I was thinking about it for a while…maybe I'll get one."  
"Maybe you should take Ryuzaki-Sensei's granddaughter."  
"Why?" Ryoma asked fishy with Kaidoh just putting that out there.  
"Fsuhhh…I heard that she liked animals."  
Ryoma thought it over. "Maybe." He said and walked away.

Kaidoh sighed and continued cleaning. "WAIT!" Kaidoh yelled remembering, "You haven't finished cleaning yet!"  
**After School**

Class had ended quietly and Ryoma didn't have any practice today. "Ryuzaki." Ryoma called when he saw her head to the door.  
"Hai?" Sakuno said as she turned, "What is it?"  
Ryoma rubbed his neck. "Do you want to come with me to look at some animals?"

Sakuno smiled thrilled at the thoughts of feeling the soft adorable animals. "Sure!" She said.

Ryoma nodded his head and escorted her to the pet shop.

**Pet Shop**

The pet shop was not very far from their school, just a few blocks and there were barely any people there. The worker greeted them at the door. "Good evening, do you have any questions."  
"Yeah," Ryoma said, "Where are your dogs?"  
The male worker showed them to the cages where the small puppies were running around happily yelping and panting. "These, are the ones that are for sale, is this for you and your girlfriend?" The man asked curious.

Sakuno blushed while Ryoma kept quiet not knowing what to say. The worker gladly noticed the atmosphere and left. "Are you buying a puppy Ryoma-Kun?"  
Ryoma nodded. "I was thinking about it since my house is pretty empty."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "Obaa-Chan doesn't want to have any pets." She said sadly, "She said that they make too much of a mess and she doesn't want to clean it."  
"Oh." Ryoma said, "Excuse me."  
The man came around. "Yes, what can I do for you?"  
Ryoma pointed to one of the cages. "How old is that on in the corner."  
The worker looked at the cage. "That one is probably the youngest…I'd say a couple of days or a few weeks."  
"Where's its mother?" Ryoma asked looking at the dog intensely.

The worker shrugged. "We found the puppy on the door step on morning with the little guy inside."  
"I'll take him." Ryoma said.  
"Really?" The worker said surprised, "He's going to take a lot more work then the other ones."  
Ryoma shrugged. "It's fine."  
The worker nodded his head. "What the heck," The guy said, "I'll give you some puppy chow and some stuff for the puppy while I'm at it."  
"Thanks." Ryoma said.  
"No prob."  
Once Ryoma had finished the paper work needed, him and Sakuno had left. Sakuno was carrying the puppy while Ryoma did the heavy lifting. "Are you sure you don't need help carrying those?"  
Ryoma nodded his head. "I got it."  
Sakuno gave him a look but continued to his house anyways. "Who's going to care for him while you're at school?" Sakuno asked.

"One of my neighbors, their huge dog lovers. They probably won't mind playing with him for a few hours."

Sakuno nodded her head. "What are you going to name him?"  
Ryoma thought it over. "Aoi." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked at the puppy. "He does have pretty blue eyes." Sakuno said, "But isn't that usually a girl's name?"  
Ryoma shrugged. "That wasn't the reason I chose his name."  
Sakuno tilted her head to the side confused. "Then why did you chose that name."  
Ryoma looked in front of them. "We're here."  
Sakuno pouted because Ryoma had ignored her question. They had set everything down and settled it up for Aoi. "Ne…Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno said as she fidget.  
"What is it?" Ryoma said.

"Do…do you think I can come over sometime? Because…we have spring break and all."  
Sakuno was blushing. Ryoma shrugged. "Come when ever you feel like it." Ryoma said and then thought of something.

Ryoma took out his phone. "Give me your number."  
"Eh?" Sakuno said startled by the sudden question. "Why?"  
"So when you want to come give me a call." Ryoma said, "I may be out."  
Sakuno nodded her head and took out her phone too. They exchanged numbers and it was finally time for Sakuno to leave. "Then I'll be going." Sakuno said.

She leaned down and kissed Aoi on the forehead. Aoi twitched and let out a little growl. Sakuno blushed at his cuteness. "Kawaii." She said happily, "Well I'll come visit sometime."  
Ryoma nodded his. "Do you need me to take you home?"  
Sakuno shook her head. "My house isn't that far."  
Ryoma nodded his head. "Text me when you get home."

Sakuno was confused why he wanted her to text him when she got home but nodded her head in agreement. "See you tomorrow then."  
"Later."  
Sakuno shut the door with a click and the house was quiet. Ryoma let out a sigh and laid on the couch with the puppy beside him. Ryoma showed a pouty face as he looked at Aoi's forehead. "_Wish she kissed me there too."_ He thought as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Why Ryoma Chose the Name Aoi!**

R y **o** m **a** E c h **I** z e n

S **a **k u n **o** **I **

**A O I**

_Review if you like Aoi's name and the way it was brought to be!_


	6. Chapter 6

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Well everyone how do you like that story so far? Well this chapter will be about a day Sakuno spends at Ryoma's house playing with Aoi! Enjoy!

**Play Date with Aoi**

Ryoma was getting dressed when there was a ring at the door. "Coming." Ryoma said as he hurried down stairs.

Sakuno was coming today and the house was in a bit of a mess because of Aoi's messing around. Ryoma opened to door to be surprised by Sakuno. She smiled timidly and showed him a paper bag. "I brought some doggie treats for Aoi-Kun." She said as she looked at Ryoma.

His shirt wasn't buttoned and his boxers were showing around his waist. Ryoma pulled his shirt together over his chest. "Come in." He said, "Aoi is in the living room."  
Sakuno smiled happily and walked to the living room.

Aoi was there playing with one of the many toys the clerk at the pet shop had given them. "Good evening Aoi-Kun." Sakuno said as she patted him, "How have you been?"  
Aoi let out an excited yelp and started to run around in circles to catch his tail. Ryoma soon came out more presentable. "You wan something to drink?" Ryoma asked as he headed to the kitchen.

Sakuno shook her head. Sakuno grabbed one of the doggie toys and started to move it around to get Aoi's attention. Aoi turned around and his tail started to wage madly. Sakuno giggled when Aoi tried to take it from her hand. Ryoma popped open a Ponta and sipped it as he watched the two.

Sakuno then lifted up her head. "Did you do the homework we were assigned?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma brow rose. "We had homework?" Ryoma asked completely surprised.

Sakuno giggled at Ryoma's unusual reaction. "Yeah, for English, we have to write an essay in English about our break and what we learned during this time."

Ryoma sighed and went to his room and got a sheet of paper. "Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said as she fidgeted.

"What?"  
Sakuno handed Ryoma a paper. Ryoma opened it and saw red marks all over the page. "What's this?" He asked turning the page to her.

Sakuno blushed. "My test scores for English the day before spring break started." Sakuno said quietly, "Sensei said if I don't do the assignment will full marks…I won't be able to get a passing grade."  
Ryoma sighed. "So you want me to tutor you?"  
Sakuno nodded her head timidly. "If you don't want to you don't have to."  
Ryoma ran his fingers through his hear and let out a sigh. "Well, we're already here so why not?"  
Sakuno's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much Ryoma-Kun!"  
**A Few Hours Later**

Ryoma and Sakuno were able to finish both their essays with a few hours to spare. Sakuno let out a breath of relief. "Glad to get that over with." She said happily, "Thank you so much Ryoma-Kun!"  
Ryoma nodded his head. "I'm going to feed Aoi."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "How is he?" Sakuno asked curious.

"Acting like any young puppy should."  
Sakuno smiled. Her stomach growled. "You hungry?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded. "I'll go out and get something then."  
Sakuno stood up in protest. "I'll make something! As a thank you for helping me."

Ryoma let out a sigh. "Well you'll still have to go out to buy food…since I don't really cook."  
Sakuno smiled and headed to the kitchen. Inside were some sea food and some vegetables. "Do you have rice?" Sakuno asked, "And some cooking wine?"  
Ryoma looked through the cupboards and found them. Sakuno smiled. "I can make something with this."  
Ryoma looked. "Oh…really?"  
Sakuno nodded her head and pointed him to the living room. "Just stay in the living room."  
Ryoma nodded his head and did as instructed.

**Later (Sakuno Finished Cooking)**

"All set." She said as she set the table and the food as well.

It smelt lovely and Sakuno couldn't wait to eat. "Ryoma-Kun, time to eat!" Sakuno called.

There was no response from Ryoma. "Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno called as she headed to the living room, "The food is rea-"  
She stopped mid sentence to see Ryoma sleeping on the couch. His chest lightly moving up and down in a steady rhythm. Sakuno watched Ryoma's sleeping face and didn't feel it would be right to wake him. All of a sudden Sakuno had the urge to kiss him. Like a mother would to her sleeping child. When Sakuno finally realized what she had done she stood up abruptly and tried not to scream from her shockingly bold move. She headed back into the dinning room and screamed into her hands to muffle the sound. But back in the living room, Ryoma's eyes had opened and he had touched his forehead. He had felt the lips on his forehead but wasn't sure if it was just Aoi. He smirked and looked around for Sakuno. "I guess we're even." Ryoma said to Aoi with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Good evening minna-san. Well so far Echizen-Kun and Ryuzaki-Chan's relationship has steadily increased. Now, let's see if my plan of jealousy works ne?

**Shusuke Fuji's Plan**

Sakuno let out a sigh during her lunch break. "What's wrong Ryuzaki-Chan?" Fuji asked worried about his kohai.

Sakuno looked around to see if anyone else was there. She let out a sigh when she made sure the close was clear. "I barely have anymore money left." She said sadly, "And I wanted to get something for Obaa-Chan since her birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her the racket that she's always been looking at."  
"So you need a part time job?" Fuji said finishing her sentence.

Sakuno nodded her head timidly. "But…it has to be far enough where no students will go since it's forbidden."  
Fuji nodded his head. "I think I know a place."  
Sakuno's eyes sparkled happily. "Really?" She said, "You do?"  
Fuji nodded his head. "Let me make a few calls and I'll tell you about it by the end of the day."  
Sakuno nodded her head happily. "Thank you so much Fuji-Sempai!" She said and left.

Fuji smirked. "Well this will be interesting." He said as he made a few calls."

**After School**

"How did it go?" Sakuno asked when she found her sempai.

Fuji gave her the thumbs up. "I'll take you there now. My Onee-Chan's friend works there and she said that they could use some help. It's in the next district so no one from school would travel there during weekdays. Workdays are weekdays starting at 4 to 10."  
Sakuno wrote this down in her note pad. "Minimum rage is 1000 yen an hour."  
"Really?" Sakuno asked shocked, "I can get it in no time!"

Fuji nodded his head as they took the train to the next district. "I'll also wait until your job ends today to give you a map here and back."  
"Sorry for troubling sempai." Sakuno said as she bowed, "Thank you for helping me find a job."  
Fuji patted Sakuno's head and smiled. "Ma, ma just do your best."  
Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. They had finally reached the place where Sakuno was going to work only to find it was a cosplay café. "Sempai?" Sakuno said as she looked up at her sempai demanding for an explanation, "What is this?"  
"As you can see this is a cosplay café!"  
Sakuno blushed. "I can't do this!" Sakuno said as she shook her head.

"Ma, ma, Ryuzaki-Chan, you need the money and anyways it's not like that, all the employees are dressed up."  
"That doesn't make it better sempai!"  
Fuji shrugged. "Well this is the only job I could find that wouldn't have our students coming here."  
Sakuno sighed and gave up. "Fine…I'll work here…but just until I get enough money to buy Obaa-Chan's gift!"  
**A Few Weeks Later**

Today, Sakuno's costume was Final Fantasy XIII Lebreau. She fidgeted in her costume. "Mou!" She said as she looked herself in the mirror.

Her shoulders were showing and so were much of her legs. "Sakuno-Chan looks KAWAII as always!" The manager said happily.

"Thank you." Sakuno as she fidgeted.

"I think you're the reason why more and more guys are coming…keep up the good work!"  
"Hai." Sakuno said with a sigh as she went out to serve the customers.

Sakuno had already gotten enough money for her grandmothers gift but couldn't bare seeing the manager make a dramatic scene when she said she would quit. Every day, Sakuno was forced into an outrageous cosplay but had slowly become accustomed to it. She sighed and showed her best smile. "Good evening." She said happily, "Table for two…"  
Sakuno dropped the menus to see it was Ryoma and Momoshiro standing at the door. Ryoma and Momoshiro stared back. Ryoma had dropped his tennis back and they were all stuck there. "Sakuno-Chan what's wrong?" The manager asked as she peeked her head from the back.

Sakuno shook her head to snap herself out of it. "A table for two?" Sakuno asked, "Follow me this way."  
Sakuno quickly placed the menus on the table and raced off to the back. Momoshiro stared at the back in amazement. "Who would have thought Sakuno would look so good in cosplay." Momoshiro pointed out.

Ryoma wacked his sempai and was in a foul mood. Another woman wearing Fairy Tail Lucy's costume came over to serve them. "What can I get you boys?" She asked as she took out her pen and notepad.

"Your topical juice." Momoshiro said.

"Grape Ponta."  
The woman scribbled it down and walked away. "Miss?" Ryoma called.

The woman turned back and smiled. "Yes?"  
"What happened to that other girl?"  
"She's on break."  
"Can I go see her?"  
The woman was shocked and then giggled. "Sorry sir, I don't think she'd like to be stalked by someone."  
"My name is Ryoma Echizen and I'm her boyfriend."  
The woman put her hand to her mouth in surprised. "Oh my!"  
"She's been leaving right after school every day and I followed her to see whether or not she was cheating on me to only find that she was working here. I want an explanation on why she didn't tell me."  
Momoshiro on the other hand looked totally confused. The woman nodded her head in understand. "I'll ask the manager if you can. It'll be just a minute."  
"Thank you." Ryoma said.

When the woman left Momoshiro leaned over the table to whisper to Ryoma. "Why did you say that huh?"  
Ryoma shrugged. "That was the only reason why they would let me in the back to see her."  
Momoshiro shrugged. "But we only came here because we heard that there was a cute girl here."  
"And that girl is most likely Ryuzaki."  
Momoshiro nodded his head in understanding. "So what are you going to do if they let you go see her?"  
"Ask her for an explanation and then tell her to quit."  
Before Momoshiro could ask why the woman came back out and beckoned Ryoma to the back. "_Jealousy doesn't look good on you Echizen._" Momoshiro said as he smirked at his kohai's behavior.

**In the Back**

Sakuno let out a sigh. "Oh Kami-Sama what am I going to do?" She asked herself.

Fuji had said that no one from their school would come so far! (But sadly it was all part of Fuji's plan) Sakuno let out another sigh. "Sakuno-Chan~" The manager said, "Your boyfriend is here to see you."  
"Boyfriend?" Sakuno said confused.

She stood up and right when she was about to run Ryoma was in front of her looking…pissed? "Can you leave us alone?" Ryoma asked the manager.

The manager nodded her head and was out of sight. Ryoma turned around and faced Sakuno. "Care to explain?" He asked.

Sakuno rubbed her arm nervously. "I needed a job."  
"And you chose this one?"  
"Sempai helped me find it."  
Ryoma stared at Sakuno which made her feel uncomfortable. She now felt like she was only wearing a bra and underwear (Which it looked like) "Quit." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked up at him shocked. "Why?" She asked.

She was getting angry. Ryoma was acting like he was her father! "Why should I quit?" Sakuno asked when Ryoma didn't answer.

"Because I told you to."  
Sakuno stomped her foot. "That doesn't mean I will!"  
"Then I'll tell the manager myself."  
"WAIT!" Sakuno said.

Ryoma opened the door to have the manager and the woman dressed as Lucy falling to his feet. "So you heard?" Ryoma said.

The manager stood up quickly and gave him an apologetic smile. "But Sakuno-Chan quit." The manager said, "Unless…"  
The manager looked Ryoma up and down and had a brilliant idea. Sakuno didn't like it one bit from what she learned these past weeks working for the manager. "Unless you work for me today." The manager said, "If you work for me today I'll let Sakuno-Chan quit."  
Ryoma thought it over and looked over at Sakuno again to see the revealing clothes. He tsked and turned back to the manager. "Fine."  
The manager let out a squeal and hurried to the closet. "I know the perfect thing for you Ryoma-Kun!"

The manager handed Ryoma some clothes and pushed him to the dressing room. Ryoma then came out wearing a Black Butler Kuroshitsuji Sebastian Michaelis costume. "Wear these!" The manager said as she handed Ryoma a pair of glasses. Ryoma frowned as he loosened the tie which showed more of his collar. The manager squealed happily. "Ryoma-Kun! You're so KAWAII! Please work hard."  
"Hn." Ryoma said and went out.

Sakuno frowned when she heard the squealing of the girls in the café. "Well go get your man Sakuno." The girl wearing the Lucy costume said beckoning her to the changing room. "You guys can play as a pair."

Sakuno gasped when she saw her outfit. "It's too short!" She screamed embarrassed.

Another scream from the café came into the back room. Sakuno tightened her grip on the dress and let out a sigh. She quickly changed and came out. The manager gasped and tears of happiness flowed out of her eyes. "I'm so glad."  
Sakuno was wearing a sexy maid outfit which was above her thighs and was wearing white cotton socks that covered only up to her shins. On her feet, was a pair of shiny black Mary Janes with heels about 2 or 3 inches. "Here you go!" The manager said tying a black silk ribbon around Sakuno's neck making a cute little bow.

"I don't know." Sakuno said uncertainly touching at the frills on the dress.

"Ah! Put some make up one!" The woman dressed as Lucy said, "She'll look adorable!"  
The manager got out her make up case. "Ready?"  
"No." Sakuno said truthfully.

**Out On the Front**

Momoshiro was waiting by himself patiently only to spit out his drink and find girls squealing for a man dressed as Sebastian Michaelis. Momoshiro spat out his drink when he figured out it was Ryoma. Ryoma looked different. His hair was nearly flattened and he was wearing rimless glasses and looked just like a butler. "What can I get you Hime?" He asked with a smirk to one of the tables with women squealing.

"You!" The girl squealed as they grabbed Ryoma's arm.

Ryoma was pulled but then was pulled back up by another pair of delicate arms. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch him." An angelic voice said behind Ryoma.

Ryoma turned to see a beautiful woman wearing deep red lip stick and mascara showing her long lashes even more. "Who are you?" One of the girl customers asked.

The girl smiled kindly. "His girlfriend."  
The girl gasped and looked up at Ryoma with pleading eyes. "Tell me it isn't so?" The girls cried.

Ryoma wrapped his arm around Sakuno's waist. "Sorry girls, this girl is my Hime-Sama." Ryoma said as he kissed her cheek.

The women stormed out while the others watched with a sigh. Sakuno leaned into Ryoma. "Mind letting me go Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma unwrapped his arm from around her waist. "My bad." He said.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Sir, what would you like to eat?" Sakuno asked as she waited another table.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro called.

Ryoma walked over to his table. "What is it Sempai?"  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
Ryoma sighed and ran his fingers through his hair which caused the girls to squeal. "Long story, leave without me."  
Momoshiro nodded his head. "Then I'll go so that you don't kill me."  
"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked confused.

"You're glaring at any guy that's giving her a look." Momoshiro said as he put his money down, "Later."  
"Bye."  
The door shut. "KYAA!" Sakuno screamed.  
There was a crash and then the sound of shattering glass. Ryoma turned to see Sakuno's head and body wet and he on the floor. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sakuno nodded her head and then covered her chest. Ryoma looked down to see that the white part was becoming transparent. Ryoma turned to the male customers who were snickering and staring at Sakuno's chest. Ryoma went loose and punched all of them. He removed the coat and put it on her front. "Go change now." Ryoma commanded.

Sakuno nodded her head and headed to the back. "What the hell you think you're doing you fag?" One of the customers asked.

Ryoma turned and loosened his tie even more. "Beating the shit out you." Ryoma said, "Let's take it outside."  
**A Few Minutes Later**

Ryoma came back in his shirt buttons broken, cut on his lip, and his clothes winkled. The girls squealed at his sexy bad boy look he was giving off. The manager sighed. "Come, come Ryoma-Kun, let's get you patched up."  
Sakuno was changed into a regular clothes and was getting the first aid kit. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

She touched his face and Ryoma winced. His cheek was swelling. Sakuno pouted and put and ice pack on his cheek. "Hold that." She instructed.

He nodded his head and kept the ice pack pressed against his cheek. The manager and Lucy (Girl who was dressed as Lucy) had gone out to serve the remaining customers. "Geez." She sighed, "You're causing me so much trouble."  
Ryoma snorted. "You took the words from my mouth."  
"What's that suppose to me?" Sakuno snapped.

Ryoma frowned. "You've been causing me a lot of trouble for the past few weeks."  
Sakuno thought this over and then gasp. "Don't tell me the famous Echizen Ryoma was worried about me?"  
Ryoma turned his head away. Sakuno turned his chin for him to face her. She placed a band aid on the cut on the side of his lip. "Maybe." Ryoma answered hiding his eyes with his bangs.

Sakuno turned red. She let out a sigh. "Manager we're leaving."  
The manager came from the front and handed both of them checks. Ryoma looked at her confused. "You work you get paid." The manager said, "Thank you for your hard work."  
**Walking Sakuno Home**

It was silent the whole way back to Sakuno's home. "Thank you." She whispered, "For helping me."  
Ryoma kept quiet. Sakuno looked to see Ryoma looking forward and his hat lowered. She let out a sigh. "If you're angry…you can just tell me…Ryoma-Kun."  
Ryoma stopped and soon Sakuno did as well and stopped and turned to look at him. "I don't want you to wear clothes like that." Ryoma said stubbornly, "And I don't want you to go over there anymore."  
Sakuno smiled. "Then I won't." Sakuno whispered, "I won't wear that type of clothes and I won't go back."  
Ryoma was confused. "_If you don't notice now that I'm in love with you…I don't know what I would do."_ Sakuno thought as she opened her front door.

Sakuno turned around and waved Ryoma goodbye. "See you tomorrow."  
Ryoma nodded his head and wave back.


	8. Chapter 8

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Ochibi! Jealousy doesn't suit you but it would be a good idea to go on a fun date with Sakuno-Chan! So…Let's go to an amusment park! Let's see what happens nyaa~!

**Kikumaru Eiji's Plan Nyaa!**

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru called to his kohai, "What are you doing this weekend?"  
Ryoma turned around confused. "Nothing really, why?" He asked.

Kikumaru whipped out two tickets and handed it to Ryoma. "Everyone on the tennis team is going and I got another one by accident and thought you could invite one of your friends nyan!"

Ryoma took the tickets. "Thanks."  
Kikumaru nodded his head and skipped off while doing acrobatic moves. Ryoma looked at the tickets and shoved them in his pockets.

**Friday (Ryoma's Home)  
** Sakuno had come again and was playing with Aoi. "You've gotten so big!" Sakuno exclaimed as she cooed at Aoi.

Aoi was now was up to Sakuno's knees or a little bit higher and while standing would touch Sakuno's waist. Ryoma watched quietly. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked up and then looked back down. "No, not really." She said blushing.

Ryoma handed her a ticket. "I'll meet you outside the gates at 10." Ryoma instructed.

Sakuno nodded her head and took the ticket. "Thank you."  
Ryoma nodded his head. "_My first date!"_ Sakuno thought excitedly as she hugged Aoi.

Aoi's tail wagged excitedly and looked up at Ryoma who was glaring. And if a dog could smirk, Aoi would be smirking right now at Ryoma. "_Lucky mutt."_ Ryoma thought as he pouted.

**Next Day at the Amusement Park**

Ryoma looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently for Sakuno. "Sorry I'm late!" Sakuno said as she tried to steady her breath.

She was wearing a floral skirt and a plain blue tank top with a dip between her chest, to show a bit more cleavage. "Did I make you wait long?" Sakuno said as she moved her hair away from her face.

Ryoma noticed that her hair was down and was a bit wavy probably because of the braids. "No, I just got here myself." Ryoma said and headed to the gate.

They had gotten in quickly and were looking at the map. "Where should we go first?" Sakuno asked as she scanned the map.

Ryoma shrugged. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black V neck shirt. Ryoma leaned over Sakuno's shoulder to look at the map. "What about there?" Ryoma said unintentionally right not Sakuno's ear.

Sakuno flinched away with her face turning bright red. "Sure! Let's go on…the rollercoaster."  
Ryoma looked at her oddly because of the hesitation. "Are you afraid of roller coasters?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno shook her head. "Let's go!"  
Ryoma sighed and followed Sakuno. "Ne, ne, you think Ochibi will make a move on Sakuno-Chan?" Kikumaru asked Oishi and everyone else from the tennis team.

"I bet you 100 yen that he'll probably say something bad and Ryuzaki is going to be depressed."  
"Don't jinks it Momoshiro!" Oishi said to his kohai.

"Fshuu." Kaidoh hissed, "Let's go on some rides."  
Momoshiro shocked Kaidoh. "You're such a little kid."  
"Shut up!" Kaidoh hissed, "This is boring."  
"Ma, I guess it is." Momoshiro said letting out a yawn, "I bet you I can beat you at the basketball game over there."

Kaidoh smirked. "You're on."  
Kaidoh and Momoshiro raced off leaving their Sempais shaking their heads.

**Line of Rollercoaster**

The line was moving at a steady pace and most of the people in lines were couples. Sakuno fidgeted when she felt eyes on her. "Ne, if you bend down a little…I think I can see her underwear." A guy whispers behind her.

"No way!" The guy's friend whispers back.

"Try it yourself."  
Sakuno shut her eyes tightly and her ears were red. She was embarrassed. Suddenly, she felt something around her and then a pair of arms around her waist. Sakuno looked up shocked to see Ryoma looking forward with a blank face. "If you want to take a glimpse of someone's girlfriend's underwear, you better look somewhere else." Ryoma said glaring at the two foolish guys behind him.

The guys shut up and looked away. They were caught in the acted and now people were whispering. But Ryoma had unwrapped his arms from around Sakuno's waist. "Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno whispered.  
"If I move, they'll probably try again." Ryoma said into her ear which made her shudder, "Anyways, we're almost at the end."  
Sakuno nodded her head but didn't know what she was supposed to do with her hands. She looked down to see Ryoma's large hands clasped together and was curious. Sakuno placed her arms like Ryoma did and clasped her arms to see that Ryoma's hands were much larger then Sakuno's. Ryoma laid his chin on her shoulder to look what she was doing and smirked. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Sakuno flinched and pulled her hands away. "Nothing!" Sakuno said blushing.

Ryoma unclasped his hands and put one palm up. Sakuno placed her hand on top to see it was indeed very small.

All of a sudden, Ryoma clasped his hand close and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. An electric current ran through Sakuno's body and made her face red. "What are you doing?" Sakuno asked stuttering.

"Hmmm." Ryoma said as he gave her hand another squeeze, "You're hands small…"  
Sakuno pouted. "…and soft." He finished.

They were now in the car and pulled down their latches and waited for the ride to start. Sakuno was nervous and there were butterflies in her stomach. "You okay?" Ryoma asked seeing the look on Sakuno's face.

Sakuno nodded her head and tried her best to smile. The car jolted and Sakuno grabbed Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma sighed. "You should have told me you were scared, we could have gone on a different one." Ryoma said, "Excuse me!"  
Sakuno shook her head. "No, no I'm fine! The sudden jolt just scared me!"  
Ryoma looked at her with an are-you-seriously-lying-to-my-face face. Ryoma sighed. "Fine, fine, but if you want to hold onto something just hold onto my hand."

Ryoma opened his hand and Sakuno took it. The rollercoaster began to escalate higher and higher and it felt like it was never going to end. Soon, there was a drop and Sakuno screamed and shut her eyes. Ryoma looked beside him to see Sakuno's scared face. Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle. Through Sakuno's screaming she could heard laughter. Sakuno opened her eyes to see Ryoma laughing. Sakuno blushed, suddenly there was a loop and Sakuno felt as if she was about to fall. She screamed again and held on to Ryoma's hand for dear life. They had finally made it to the end and Sakuno felt exhausted. Ryoma smirked as he got out. He looked at Sakuno who looked tired. "You need help out?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno shook her head and got out and followed Ryoma to the exit. Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand. "You're falling behind." Ryoma said.

"Sorry." Sakuno said.

Ryoma sat her down on the bench. "Stay there, I'll go get you something to drink."  
Sakuno nodded her head and waited patiently for Ryoma. A shadow was casted in front of Sakuno and she looked up to see the two guys from the rollercoaster. "Can I help you with something?" Sakuno asked keeping her guard up.

The guys smirked and Sakuno had a bad feeling about this. She stood up and ran. The guys followed behind as Sakuno ran through the crowds of people. She looked up to see she was in front of the haunted house and wanted to go somewhere else but the guys were already a few yards from her. Sakuno ran in and was spooked right at the front by the man working there. Sakuno screamed and fell. The man laughed and helped Sakuno up. "Are you okay?" The man asked wearing makeup to look like an undead person.  
Sakuno nodded her head but she was freaked out. "Hey do you think she went in here?" One of the guys asked.

Sakuno's face went white. The man noticed and pushed Sakuno behind him and made her crouched down. He put his finger to his lips to make her stay quiet. "Boo!" He yelled at the guys.  
They screamed and jumped and then let out a sigh. "You ready to go in?" The man asked, "If you get scared by me, I suggest that you don't."  
"Have you seen a girl come by here?"  
The man shrugged. "Nope, not recently."  
The two guys left. Sakuno let out a sigh and stood up. "Thank you." Sakuno said.

"No prob." He said, "Maybe you should call you friend to come pick you up."  
Sakuno shook her head. "My friend is probably worried."  
The man nodded his head. "Well if you need to hide again, come back over here."  
Sakuno smiled and waved goodbye. She quickly made her way to the bench to see Ryoma with a worried look pacing back and forth with the phone to his ear. He cursed and started tapping something on his phone. Soon, Sakuno could feel the vibration and looked to see it was Ryoma's. "Hello." Sakuno said.  
"Where are you?" Ryoma yelled.

"Right next to you." Sakuno said into the front and smiled.

Ryoma turned to see Sakuno waving and smiling at him. Ryoma grabbed her shoulders and lowered his head. "Geez, you're causing a lot of trouble again."  
"Sorry." Sakuno said.

"Here." Ryoma said handing her a bottled water, "Rest for a bit."  
Sakuno nodded her head. Sakuno leaned her back on the bench and placed the water on her head. It was refreshing. Sakuno shut her eyes and then had drifted off to sleep. When she opened her eyes again the sky was an orange-ish color and she was laying against something comfortable. She looked up more to see Ryoma looking something on his phone. Sakuno sat up. "I did not just sleep." Sakuno said sadly.

Ryoma nodded his head. "You did, you slept like a log."  
Sakuno covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."  
Ryoma shrugged. "It's fine, it's my fault for not stopping you from going on that rollercoaster."  
Sakuno sighed. "Were you sitting here this whole time?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma nodded his head. "It's fine, it's not like I wanted to do anything."  
Sakuno's heart aches. "_What was this suppose to mean?_ " Sakuno thought, "_Does that mean you didn't want to come here."_

Sakuno's eyes stung and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She took deep breaths trying not to cry. "I'll go get you something to eat!" Sakuno said as she stood up and quickly headed to a food stand.

Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Are you by yourself?" A group of girls asked.

"No, I'm here with someone."  
The girls smiled and sat down beside Ryoma. "Ne, ne, what's your name?" One girl asked who was very close to Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't move but was highly annoyed. Ryoma didn't answer. The girl pouted but pushed on. "Ne, ne, is your friend as you cute as you?"  
"Yeah, maybe even cuter."  
The girls squealed. Sakuno had come back with a burger to see Ryoma being surrounded by girls. She wondered if it was like that when she was asleep as well. "Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno said confused, "I got you a burger."  
The girls all looked up at Sakuno and started to stare her up and down. She put her head down feeling odd. "So she's your friend?" The girl asked, "Not very cute at all."  
Sakuno frowned and felt the stinging pain again. Ryoma stood up and walked over to Sakuno. "Well to me, she's 10 times cuter then any of you guys." Ryoma said and walked away.

Sakuno followed behind Ryoma and he had finally stopped. Ryoma stopped and took the burger and drink. "Thanks." Ryoma said as he took a bite of the burger.

Sakuno nodded her head. Ryoma finished quickly and was looking around again. "We have time for one more ride." Ryoma said as he looked at his watch.

Sakuno looked around and saw the Ferris Wheel. Sakuno pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "Let's go on that." She said.

Ryoma looked at the Ferris Wheel and stood up. "Okay."  
They had gotten into the car and was turning slowly. There was a silence between them as they looked outside and the lights began to light up the park. Sakuno smiled at the pretty lights. "Wow." She said happily, "This is amazing."  
Ryoma nodded his head in agreement. "Ne…Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said, "Why did you invite me to the amusement park."  
Ryoma stared at Sakuno who was looking out the window. "I had two tickets." Ryoma answered truthfully.

Sakuno frowned. Her heart hurt. "Is that so?" She whispered.

The Ferris Wheel car came to the bottom and the doors opened. "Did you guys have a good time?" The ride worker asked.

Sakuno nodded her head. "It was beautiful."  
They exited quietly and Ryoma took her home. "Thank you for today." Sakuno said as she was at the gate of her house.

Ryoma nodded his head. "See you later."  
Sakuno waved him good bye and walked home. When Sakuno was in her room she started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Everyone is slacking off during practice and mostly Echizen. Also the plan about getting him and Ryuzaki together is ridiculous though, I think I would like to have a share in the reward.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka**

"Echizen!" Tezuka called, "Come here."  
"Hai, Captain." Ryoma said.

"It seems Ryuzaki needs help from the girls' court and are asking for your help."  
Ryoma was confused. "Why don't you go yourself?" Ryoma asked.

"Because they asked for you." Tezuka answered as he pushed up his glasses.

Ryoma sighed and reluctantly went to the girls' court. "Are you okay Sakuno-Chan?" A girl asked with a worried expression her face.

Sakuno laughed and dusted her bottom off. "I'm fine! I just slipped on the ball that's all."  
The girls gave her a look but continued as they were doing. "Oh Echizen-San is here!" Another girl said when they spotted Ryoma.

Sakuno looked up and blushed. "Could you help her?" One of the tennis members asked, "She's been having a hard time serving and volleying again. You can you use separate courts over there."  
Ryoma nodded his head. Sakuno followed silently with her rack in hand. She fidgeted feeling the breeze under her skirt (wearing black short spandex). They closed the gate and Ryoma set down the balls. "We'll first start with warm ups." Ryoma said and began the stretches.

Soon after, they had done a few laps and then were now getting ready to start. "Let me see how you serve and we'll take it from there."

Sakuno nodded her head and tried her best to sever. But like it had been for the past few days, she had hit the ball way off. Ryoma sighed and walked over to Sakuno. "Serve again." He told her.

Sakuno served again and Ryoma started to move Sakuno's body. Sakuno blushed at the contact between their bodies. "Ryoma-Kun." She stuttered shifting her body away from Ryoma, "Can you move back a little bit?"  
Ryoma didn't move and continued to reposition her body. Sakuno shut her eyes tight until the warm feeling of his hands disappeared. "Try serving again." Ryoma said, "This time I think it should have improved."  
Sakuno served the ball and this time it was in the correct spot of court. Sakuno smiled but the frowned remembering that he hadn't come here because he was worried…it was because her Sempais had told him to. "I'm fine now." Sakuno said after they had finished volleying.  
Ryoma nodded his head and packed up his racket. Sakuno did as well and as she packed she could hear the sound of his tennis shoes as he left the courts. Sakuno's heart ached. "When is your game?" He asked.

Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma a little way still with his back to her. "I asked you when is your game." He repeated when Sakuno didn't answer.

"Tomorrow." Sakuno said, "After school…singles."  
Then Ryoma left without another word.

**Next Day**

Sakuno was warming up on an empty court until it was her turn. "Ne, Sakuno-Chee." One girl said as she watched Sakuno hit the ball, "Do you like Ryoma-kun?"  
Sakuno's face brightened. "…I…i…I can't answer that now!"  
"Then let's make a bet!" The girl said with a happy expression plastered on her face.

"A deal?" Sakuno asked.

"Yep!" The girl said enthusiastically, "If you win, you can do as you please, but if you lose, then you have to tell Ryoma-Kun you like him!"  
Sakuno blushed and continued to hit the balls. "We'll see." She whispered.

Boys were everywhere cheering when they saw Sakuno on the court. Ryoma was watching on the first row with his other Sempais. "You think Sakuno-Chan will be okay nyaa?" Kikumaru asked worried.

"Ma, ma she'll be fine." Oishi said as he comforted his best friend.

"There is a 87.03% chance that she'll win." Inui said as he looked through his notes.

"GO RYUZAKI!" Momoshiro cheered.

"Fshuuuu! Shut up will you?" Kaidoh said annoyed.  
"What you say punk?" Momoshiro hissed back.  
"Shut up an watch." Tezuka said irritated by his kohais.

They immediately shut up and Fuji laughed. "This is going to be interesting."  
The game was intense and Sakuno had finally come up victorious. Everyone from their school cheered and hollered. Sakuno smiled back exhausted but didn't leave the court. Everyone watched confused by her not moving so they next singles match could begin. She took a deep breath and her face was scarlet. "I LOVE ECHIZEN RYOMA!" Sakuno yelled out, "BUT HE'S TOO MUCH OF A BAKA TO REALIZE IT!"

The crowd was quiet and Sakuno ran. Ryoma's Sempais cocked their heads so they could see Ryoma who was covering his face. His face was scarlet with embarrassment. He pulled down his hat and ran. "God damn it!" He cursed.


	10. Chapter 10

**101 How to Get a Girl**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**FINAL CHAPTER…RIGHT?**

Sakuno ran and ran, she didn't care who saw her but she ran. She could feel the body heat of the passing people that added up to her own flustered face. "HO!" Someone called from a little way.

Sakuno turned to see Ryoma trying to get to her. She didn't mean to say it! She just was so frustrated with everyone talking about it and about Ryoma being so freaking dense! Sakuno continued to maneuver through the sea of bodies. "Hey! Don't run away!" Ryoma called sounding like a fool in the sea of people.

Sakuno continued to run. In most movies, you'd think this would happen to, or in mangas. Sakuno didn't want it like that. She just wanted to say it and get it off of her chest. Now, she didn't even care if he liked her or not, she just wanted to get it away from her. Like a disease that would ruin your whole body if you don't cut off the part in which was infected and in this case…it was Sakuno's heart. Sakuno didn't want to feel the pain if he rejected her…but also did want to feel it to know that she hadn't loved him enough. "I told you to wait didn't I?" Ryoma yelled when he got closer to Sakuno.

Sakuno tripped and fell. A group of males were walking towards her not looking where they were going close to squishing Sakuno. Sakuno didn't have room to get up and her ankle was throbbing. She shut her eyes and shielded her head. She felt arms around her and then she fell but landed on something not as hard as the ground. "What the hell?" The group of boys cursed when they collided into Sakuno and Ryoma on the ground.

Ryoma sighed and picked her up like a sac of potatoes. "Fight me and I swear I'll drop you." Ryoma hissed as he walked through the crowd with Sakuno on his shoulder.

Sakuno felt embarrassed and kept her head pressed on his shoulder. They had made it to the nurse's office in one piece and once again the nurse was out. Ryoma wrapped her ankle and placed an ice pack on it. "Don't move." Ryoma said coldly as he went to another cabinet.

Sakuno nodded her head and kept the ice pack in place. Ryoma placed a band-aid on her elbow and her knee. "Again, you're causing me trouble."  
"Sorry." Sakuno whispered keeping her head down.

Ryoma sighed and scratched his head. He placed his cap on Sakuno's head to keep her from seeing his flustered face. "I like you too." Ryoma said, "I've liked you since we were younger."  
Sakuno tried to look up but Ryoma pressed the cap on her head. "I know that you may have thought I wasn't interested it's just…I…I'm not very good at expressing how I feel."  
Sakuno grabbed his hand and looked up to see Ryoma covering his face with his free hand. Sakuno couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Then why don't you start now?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked down at her confused. "What?" He asked dumbly.

"Why don't you start acting like you like me now?"  
Ryoma looked around at the door and headed to the door. Sakuno was confused only to hear the click of the door locking. "Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno said a bit nervous, "Why did you lock the door?"  
Ryoma smirked. "So that we don't get interrupted."  
Sakuno blushed and kept her hands on her lap. Ryoma gentle took her injured foot and kissed the aching ankle. He slowly made his way up her injuries kissing each one gently. Sakuno's body was heating up and she couldn't do anything to stop him. Ryoma had kissed her elbow and was looking at her lips to see if bleeding from her chewing on it because of her nervousness. Sakuno noticed this and covered her lips. Ryoma pushed her arms away from her face and kissed her bleeding lip. Sakuno gasped but kissed back nonetheless. After a few seconds of kissing, Ryoma broke it and looked down at Sakuno's whose face was like a tomatoes'. "You're so sly." Ryoma said leaning his head against hers'.  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakuno said confused.

"Your lip." Ryoma said.  
Sakuno gasped and turned another shade of red…if that was possible. "I did it unconsciously!"  
Ryoma smirked. "Sure you did."  
"I did!" Sakuno shouted.

"Alright, alright." Ryoma said as he stood up straight, "Let's go."  
"Where?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course to tell our Sempais we're dating so they don't try anything on you."  
Sakuno blushed again and nodded her head. Before Sakuno could stand up, Ryoma grabbed her and carried her bridal style and like she weighed. Ryoma walked through the empty hallway to the principal's room (Sakuno's grandma's office). "Why are we here?" Sakuno asked confused.

Ryoma smirked and pressed the button for the intercom. "Testing, 1, 2, 3." Ryoma said and heard his voice on the speakers, "We have a special announcement!"  
"Stop!" Sakuno said hearing her voice through the speakers as well.

Ryoma chuckled. "As I was saying, I have a special message for everyone! From today on Ryuzaki Sakuno belongs to me, Echizen Ryoma. If I see any guy even try to make a move on my girlfriend, you are going to regret it. That's all, have a nice day."

Sakuno's face was flustered and didn't know what to do or say. Ryoma walked over to her with a triumph smile. Sakuno couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't expect that." Sakuno said as she giggled.

Ryoma shrugged. "Well, you said act how I feel."  
"You do know my Obaa-Chan is going to come running here any minute." Sakuno informed him.

Ryoma smirked and picked her up. "Then I guess we better get out of here."  
Sakuno laughed. "I guess so."  
But when they were heading to the door, Ryuzaki-Sensei opened the door seeing the two teenagers. Ryoma took a few steps back. "E-CH-I-ZEN!" Ryuzaki-Sensei yelled as she rushed Ryoma.

Ryoma opened the window and jumped. When he had landed safely with Sakuno he stuck out his tongue to provoke her. "Later Obaa-Chan. I'll see you at our wedding" Ryoma said and ran off.

"ECHIZEN RYOMA GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!" Ryuzaki-Sensei screamed out the window.


End file.
